


Die For Me 為我而死

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是年幼的Bellatrix第一次踏進魔杖店。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die For Me 為我而死

店門被推開的一剎 那，Ollivander先生彷彿聽見店外屬於英國倫敦短暫的夏季氣息與斜角巷上的噪吵熱鬧亦要隨之闖入，然而他只聽見屬於一人幼小短促的腳步聲走過他店 內的地板，店門便隨即因回力而關上。既沒有門鈴也沒有一點兒聲響，玻璃鍍著一層如清晨湖面上的冷霧，所有屬於當下的氣息皆止步於門外，彷彿店門本身已是一 道魔咒，隔絕了世界外頭的一切。  
  
當然他從沒下過這樣一道咒語，這間店裡自開張以來從沒需要下過一道保護魔咒啊或甚麼的，沒有人會愚蠢得去偷竊一間自西元前已創立的魔杖店。然而每一個人步 入這店內都會有一種像被下了魔咒之內的感覺，他並不會覺得奇怪，有時候魔法不需人所練就，而幾經歲月蘊養而成。  
  
  
進入店內的是一個女孩，介乎於女孩與少女之間，身型想必算是同齡中高大的存在，但在他眼中當然還是一個孩子。隱藏在重重紙盒後打掃著塵埃的 Ollivander先生不作一聲的如此觀察著：黑色暗花絨裙、及膝的黑色長襪、顯然今早才打過臘黑得發亮的皮鞋，女孩由頭到腳的穿著皆非常講究，但她顯 然不怎麼在乎，留著一大把黑色的長髮而略見零亂，腦後本來盤著花樣復雜的髮髻快看不見，垂下著幾縷髮絲──其實是個長相美麗的女孩，但臉容過份剛強，而她 的表情更不容干涉。  
  
  
有關於這個女孩的一切都是黑色的，完全符合她所自傲的家族姓氏：Black。  
  
  
Bellatrix站在原地，仰首環視這狹小店內三面皆被盒子堆疊而成的牆，只有一道窄小脆弱的樓梯自上層延下，臘燭悄悄地燃燒著，紫色火炎微小如精靈。一室幽幽靜靜，靜得不見任何人，略微冰冷的氣溫與室外折然不同。  
  
比她的家族歷史還要古老的所在……她本來並不相信，但此刻身處這個空間，這一室內重重疊疊堆積了千年的空氣卻宣示著這店鋪是遠及她想像或負荷的古老冗長。  
  
她不自覺步前靠近樓梯前的櫃台，上頭擱著幾個打開了的紙盒，裡頭各放著乍看彷彿一樣但成份相異的魔杖，她忍不住伸手想觸碰……  
  
  
「那根魔杖並不會適合妳。」Ollivander先生自盒牆後步出。  
  
「──你憑甚麼這樣認為？」回頭，似乎因為對方突冗的出現而驚訝，但都沒顯露於臉上，她直視明顯比自己年齡更年長的對方問道：「難道你是這店的主人？」  
  
Ollivander先生點點頭，順勢走到櫃台後忽略對方無禮的態度而問：「不知該如何稱呼妳呢？小姐。」  
  
「Bellatrix Black。」她冷冷地說，沒有行禮也沒有問候。她自幼無視一切繁文褥節，身上強迫被穿上的華貴衣裳或作任何花枝招展的裝飾打扮在她的眼裡更是家族長輩們 最低俗的品味和無謂的執著。她尊重敬仰高尚血統卻不屑自持高位的長輩，因為同樣自視甚高的她只看得見血脈與能力。她渴求力量，這個家族卻滿足不了她。  
  
「古老的姓氏……」Ollivander先生只是再次點點頭，絲豪沒有因為其姓氏而顯出相應的反應，這讓Bellatrix有點不爽，至少她認為對方該露出點更為尊敬甚至謙卑的態度。  
  
但Ollivander先生只是向她微微一笑說：「來吧，進入這間店你的意思就是妳需要一根魔杖，而我們會一起找到它。」  
  
  
  
之後他們試了約五、六根魔杖，Bellatrix試圖用其中的施行幾個咒語，然而不是先被Ollivander先生巧妙的阻止了就是咒語反噬到她的身上讓 她氣惱不止，一連串失敗的試驗使她幾乎要把最後一根魔杖摔到地上去，卻換來魔杖店主人嚴肅的斥責更使她想掉頭就走，失去耐性的她終於忍不住地揮手隨便指向 櫃台的位置喝問：「那麼那堆破木頭呢？你不是說那幾根並不適合我嗎？毫無根據怎麼不試試看！」  
  
  
Ollivander先生眨眨眼，順著她的方向視線落在那些擱於櫃台上幾乎被遺忘了的魔杖，似乎頗為興味地想了想而最後決定走向了它們，她不自覺地跟隨上他。他拿起其中一枝放在她眼前晃了晃：  
  
  
「胡桃木，十二又四分之三寸，龍心弦。」  
  
他的口吻像在輕吟他所賜予給自己孩子的名字。於是她問：「它是你造的？」  
  
「沒錯，這裡大部份的魔杖都出自我手。」Ollivander微笑：「而且這是一根絕不輕易屈服的魔杖，因為和妳太相似了我以為不會適合……不過妳要試試看嗎？」  
  
「當然。」  
  
當下便毫不猶疑地──只是為了那句「不輕易屈服」──她近乎魯妄地拿下對方手中的魔杖，就像不知危險把手伸進火堆裡的小孩一般。蒼白的手指碰上蔓滿木紋的 魔杖，一瞬間綠色火花閃耀，伴隨紫色的污霧溢出，像龍一樣危險的氣息一下充斥整個空間，她甚至因為力量而跌倒在地上，卻不覺得痛，她仰首看著手中之物，瘋 狂的力量在旋轉，黑瞳中反映著綠色的光芒，像蛇般於她眼內生根──  
  
直到Ollivander快速地拍掉了她手中的魔杖。  
  
Bellatrix小呆坐在原地，顯然她被嚇到了，但很快便鎮靜下來，立即爬起來再次撿起了魔杖，這次再沒有突如其來拼發出花火，但她並沒有思考太多只陶 醉於更多伴隨而來的興奮感，那種魔法灌徹全身的強大力量，和她偷拿長輩魔杖惡作劇時的感覺完全不一樣；彷彿就此便能將世界握碎於手中、沒有一絲的恐懼或迷 惘、她將得到一切……  
  
「它屈服於我，對不對？」她問。  
  
「很好、很好，它是屬於妳的了，Miss Black ……」Ollivander先生輕輕地拍著手，語氣似乎替她高興卻又隔雜著不安，忍不住近乎自言自語的提醒：「只是希望妳會將它用於正途… …」  
  
「嗯？」Bellatrix聽不見他的說話，只是把錢放下，便頭也不回地離開這間店，並再次也沒有踏足。直到很久以後黑魔王親自回到這裡拐走在她小時候賣給她魔杖的老主人，她都沒想起曾發生過在這裡的前曾往事。  
  
  
  
女孩自幼養成的觀念是：這個世界黑白分明，黑色流出來才的是純血，其餘的甚麼都不是。  
  
  
若她死去，整個世界亦會隨她而死。  
  
  
她不曾預見未來的自己會俯伏在一人的靡下，對方的生命與名譽更高於一切。  
  
  
  
_──我親愛的Bella。_  
  
_──有何吩附？　我的主人、我的王。_  
  
  
而她只為他而死，世界亦只為他而死。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2008.05.16  
> 年幼黑家大小姐的購買魔杖記ＸＤ寫她對魔王的情感也非常有趣。  
> 加嘉


End file.
